real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Now It's On!
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Leshan Eleanor cooked some bananas with oil. Candice eats a bit of it and says she doesn't like it as much as she expected. Jaimy doesn't like it either. Eleanor feels a bit frustrated and leaves. Jaimy and Candice are confused. Ya'an The three guys enjoy themselves with talking about sports and games. They also share their favorite Survivor players. Jessie feels at home with the guys. Longnan Katy and JJ return at camp. JJ feels very relieved and he manages to feel good again. The elimination of Melissa really helped him. Katy cooks some diner. Enshi Edward and Marcelles discuss the next challenge. The merge must be really soon so they need to try to keep up the good work. Shiyan Tamara feels frustrated because they almost lost the previous challenge. Leon cheers Tamara up by saying that they will win the next challenge. Louise has faith in their tribe. Challenge The five tribes arrive. No one is surprised by Melissa's vote-off. The challenge today is a math test. They will see a calculation on the board and they need to solve that as quick as they can. The number that comes out of it is the code for the chest. There are again four chests. The tribe that fails to open a chest goes to the elimination challenge or tribal council. Survivors ready? GO! Jeff shows the board with the calculation. Both Shiyan and Longnan know the answer pretty fast. Shiyan wins the challenge, Longnan comes in second. Eleanor then thinks she has it but fails while Edward gets it right for Enshi, making them third. Ya'an struggles a lot. They're good at physical challenges but calculating isn't their strongest power. However, Candice manages to get it right and makes Leshan getting fourth place. This means Ya'an goes to tribal council. Ya'an Jessie is scared. He knows that Dotan and Yuri have been together since Day 1. Dotan and Yuri talk in the woods. Dotan says that this is a easy vote. If they just vote out Jessie, they can go back destroying the other tribes. Yuri doesn't like the way Dotan talks but he just nods his head. Yuri quickly walks to Jessie and says that if Jessie promises him safety for later in the game, Yuri will save him this round. Jessie quickly agrees. Tribal Council Jessie, Dotan and Yuri arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Jessie how it feels to be at tribal council now that he's the last addition of the Ya'an tribe and that Melissa, also the last addition of Longnan, got voted out last round. Jessie says he's scared but he has faith, making Dotan frown. The trio vote and Jeff then announces the results. . . . First vote... . . . Dotan . . . Jessie . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush . . . . . . Dotan (2-1) Dotan looks surprised and angry at the same. He says that Yuri is a ugly ******, making racist comments towards him. Yuri runs towards him and punches him in the face. The two start making harsh comments and fight. Security runs towards them. Dotan is voted out and since racist comments are against the rules, he will be banned from Survivor. However, physical violence isn't tolerated either. As punishment, Yuri will be removed from the game. Yuri looks pissed. And says that this game sucks and that he will find Dotan outside the game. Both guys leave tribal council, leaving Jessie shocked. Jessie then chooses to join Enshi. He is still shocked at what happened. Final Words Both guys weren't allowed to share their final words.